


Quintessential

by moonleav (shxleav)



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/moonleav
Summary: Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun Subin dan Seungwoo mencoba memberikan kejutan.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Jung Subin
Kudos: 5





	Quintessential

Seungwoo tahu bahwa Subin tidak suka merayakan ulang tahunnya sendiri. Meski dia bilang bukan hal yang penting untuk dirayakan, Seungwoo tahu alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa Subin tidak pernah suka merayakannya. Karena hari kelahirannya adalah hari kematian ibunya dan ayahnya serta semua saudaranya membenci Subin karena hal itu.

Namun, Seungwoo memutuskan untuk meminta izin kepada atasannya untuk pulang lebih awal karena ingin menyiapkan kejutan untuk Subin. Untungnya, bosnya pengertian dan begitu Seungwoo keluar dari ruangan bosnya, dia langsung menuju kubikelnya untuk mengambil jaket serta kunci mobilnya. Udara di Dublin hari ini 15 derajat celcius dan jaket tidak Seungwoo gunakan.

Alasannya membawa jaket hanya karena Subin selalu memberitan tatapan kesal jika tidak membawa benda itu. Katanya takut Seungwoo sakit, padahal tahu saja Seungwoo sudah terbiasa dengan suhu seperti di Dublin, bukan seperti Subin yang besar di negara tropis sehingga suhu 15 derajat membuatnya menggenakan jaket tebal yang diperuntukkan untuk musim gugur.

Seungwoo melanjukan mobilnya untuk ke supermarket. Membeli bahan-bahan makanan yang akan digunakan untuk memasak makan malam serta makanan untuk beberapa hari ke depan dan juga bahan untuk membuat kue. Seungwoo tersenyum membayangkan Subin yang meniup lilin di kue ulang tahun dan kemudian membuatnya bergegas antri di kasir.

Setengah jam kemudian, Seungwoo sudah tiba di rumah. Dia memutuskan mengganti bajunya dulu, baru kemudian memasak. Seungwoo tidak tahu waktu berlalu berapa lama, karena begitu selesai memasak dan memanggang kue, Subin sudah berada di meja makan dan memangku kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya, menatapnya sembari tersenyum miring.

"Ada acara apa sampai pulang sebelum waktunya?" pertanyaan Subin itu membuat Seungwoo hanya bisa tertawa datar, karena rencananya baru mau menghias ruang makan untuk memberikan kejutan kepada lelaki itu. "Sampai membuat kue segala, apa kakak ulang tahun?"

"Swoo," protesnya karena Subin memanggilnya kakak, "lagipula ulang tahunku Desember kemarin. Kita merayakannya bersama kalau kamu lupa, Subin."

"Lalu kuenya untuk siapa?" tanya yang entah memang tidak ingat hari ini ulang tahunnya atau pura-pura tidak tahu. "Seingatku, hari jadi pernikahan kita masih lama dan kita tidak benar-benar pacaran, jadi tidak punya hari _anniversary_ untuk itu."

"Dirimu," Seungwoo meletakkan kue yang dibuatnya dan lilinya sudah menyala di depan Subin, "selama ulang tahun, Jung Subin. Aku tahu kamu membencinya, tapi aku akan merayakannya karena kamu lahir ke dunia ini untuk bisa kutemukan."

Subin menghela napas dan membiarkan Seungwoo menggosokkan hidungnya di rambutnya. Dia melihat lilin angka yang berada di atas kue dan meniupnya. Membuatnya mendengar gerutuan, "harusnya buat permintaan dulu baru meniupnya."

"Buat apa meminta kepada lilin kalau aku bisa meminta kepada Swoo?" tanya Subin dan melirik Seungwoo yang sudah menjauh dari kepalanya, lalu menatapnya. "Aku mau hadiahku."

"Eh?" Seungwoo tidak menduga jika Subin akan meminta hadiah. Dia bahkan sudah membayangkan Subin yang kesal karena hari ulang tahunnya dirayakan, bukan reaksi seperti ini. "Aku ... aku tidak membelikanmu hadiah."

"Aku tidak meminta hadiah seperti itu." Subin tertawa pelan dan justru membuat Seungwoo kebingungan. Namun, saat bibir Subin bertemu dengan miliknya, Seungwoo mengerti maksudnya. Kebutuhan oksigen masing-masing yang membuat keduanya menjauh dan Seungwoo bisa melihat Subin tersenyum. "Aku mau kakak."

"Besok kamu bukankah masih berkuliah?" tanya Seungwoo yang membuat Subin menggendikkan bahunya. "Lagipula ini belum hari yang kita sepakati untuk melakukannya."

"Hari ini ulang tahunku, apa alasan itu belum cukup?"

Seungwoo mendengarnya hanya menghela napas dan mengusap pelan kepala Subin. "Tapi setelah makan malam, oke?"

Subin tidak menjawab, tetapi tidak memprotes juga saat Seungwoo kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan yang telah dimasaknya. Keduanya mulai makan dan Subin menceritakan harinya. Mayoritas karena dia pusing materi yang diinginkannya untuk dibaca berbahasa Irlandia dan mulai berpikir untuk belajar bahasanya. Seungwoo merespon sebisanya karena tidak begitu terbiasa makan sambil berbicara.

Selesai makan, keduanya mencuci peralatan makan bersama, lalu ke kamar. Biasanya Seungwoo duluan yang akan mandi, baru Subin. Namun, dia malah mendengar, "Swoo, mandi bareng ya?"

"Hah?"

"Hemat air."

"Hemat air atau mau mulai dari kamar mandi?" tanya Seungwoo yang membuat Subin tertawa dan dia hanya bisa menghela napas. "Baiklah, ini hari spesialmu. Jadi terserah mau apa saja."

Tawa Subin terhenti saat pintu kamar mandi tertutup dan bibir mereka bertautan. Pakaian mereka sudah tidak jelas berserakan di sekitar mereka dan Subin mendesah saat Seungwoo meninggalkan banyak tanda di leher serta dadanya. Subin berbalik dan tangannya bertumpu pada kongkrit di sekitar westafel dan wajahnya menatap kaca. Melihat Seungwoo memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubangnya yang membuatnya mengerang keenakan. Dari satu jari, lalu dua dan menjadi tiga dan Subin sudah tidak ingat merancau apa saja kepada Seungwoo.

Saat jari-jari Seungwoo berhenti bergerak dan punggungnya merasakan hangat dada lelaki itu, membuat Subin menoleh. Melihat Seungwoo mengeluarkan lubrikan di rak atas westafel, lalu mengecup singkat bibir Subin.

"Kasih tahu kalau aku terlalu kasar," Seungwoo mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari lubang Subin, lalu melumuri penisnya dengan banyak lubrikan. Memasukkan perlahan ke dalam lubang Subin yang membuat lelaki lebih muda beberapa gtahun itu memejamkan mata dan mengepalkan tangannya. Membuat Seungwoo khawatir kalau menyakitinya, "Subin, tidak apa-apa?"

"Lanjutkan aja."

Seungwoo melakukan seperti yang diminta Subin. Begitu miliknya sudah masuk sempurna ke dalam, Seungwoo memeluk lelaki itu dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan di punggung serta leher belakang Subin agar membuatnya rileks.

"Swoo, bergeraklah." Subin memberikan izin dan juga tubuhnya yang bergerak ke depan dan belakang.

Seungwoo bergerak dengan tempo lambat yang membuat Subin protes, tetapi semakin lama semakin cepat. Sebelah tangan Seungwoo memegang pinggang lelaki itu dan sebelah tangannya memegang kaki Subin untuk diarahkan ke pinggangnya. Seungwoo tahu kalau memaksa menaruh kaki Subin ke bahunya, lelaki itu akan kesakitan dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya.

"Swoo ... ngh...," suara desahan Subin membuat Seungwoo juga semakin mempercepat temponya karena ingin mengejar pelepasannya, "aku ... ah... mau sampai."

"Bersama." Seungwoo menggeram karena keenakan dan mereka melakukan pelepasan bersama.

Subin memilih membaringkan dadanya di atas kongkrit dan Seungwoo yang masih tetap membiarkan penisnya di dalam lelaki itu, menghujani kecupan di leher serta telinga Subin. Membuat Subin yang tadinya memejamkan mata, kembali membuka matanya dan tertawa pelan.

"Geli."

"Masih mau minta kadonya dilanjutkan atau sampai di sini saja?"

"Satu ronde itu bukan gayaku, tahu," protes Subin dan bangun dari posisinya. Seungwoo sudah mencabut miliknya dan membuat spermanya sedikit meleleh melewati paha Subin. Lelaki itu berbalik memandang Seungwoo sembari tersenyum, "aku mau dipakai kakak sampai puas."

"Besok bukannya ada mata kuliah kesukaanmu?"

"Hmm...," Subin menjawab dengan gumaman, lalu menatap Seungwoo sembari tersenyum jahil, "tapi aku lebih menyukaimu, Swoo."

"Dasar." Seungwoo tertawa dan memutuskan untuk menggendong Subin untuk dibersihkan. "Mau aroma apa untuk sabunmu, Subin?"

"Mint."

Meski nanti mereka akan kotor kembali karena pergumulan di atas ranjang, tetapi untuk saat ini tujuan utamanya adalah membersihkan diri. Meski ya saat mereka di _bathtub_ , justru melakukan _french kiss._

**Author's Note:**

> Seharusnya ini dipublikasikan saat Subin ulang tahun, tapi saya baru selesai menuliskan ini keesokan harinya dan baru ingat punya AO3 ini di malam hari publikasinya.


End file.
